Hamtaro: Spring Break Up!
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: It's spring break time! So Crystal invites the Ham Hams to her beach house in Hawaii. But what happens when their two weeks of paradise turn into fourteen days of warfare? Inspired by the Zoey 101 TV movie, Zoey 101: Spring Break Up. R&R.
1. Pack Your Bags: We're Off To Hawaii!

Hamtaro: Spring Break-Up!

* * *

**A/N: Hiya everyone! This is Crystalgurl101 with good news! I HAVE A NEW STORY!(You're reading it.)Anyhow, this was inspired by the TV movie "Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up"--which would explain the title. I just absolutely LOVED the movie that I couldn't help but give it an old-fashioned Hamtaro twist! **

**There IS gonna be a few things that I'm gonna add to the story cause the movie was a tad bit short, so PLZ don't get mad or anything when you see something different or new.**

**If you saw the movie, didn't you love it? If you didn't, don't worry. I'll teach you about what happens...and expect a surprise ending too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, WCA(AKA: my version of PCA), Zoey 101, Hawaii, or anything else in this story!**

**Last Note: BTW, it's human ham(I don't own that either).**

**Have fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

♥

* * *

Chapter 1:Pack Your Bags--We'reOff To Hawaii!

"Hey Bijou!" a passing blonde girl waved at fourteen year old Bijou Ribon. The platinum blonde looked up and smiled. She waved back cheerfully and went back to her laptop and continued typing.

It was a gorgeous day at West Coast Academy and every student, teacher and even the pricipals were buzzing here and there, preparing for the big day. As in, the very first day of spring break.

Bijou, however, wasn't worried about packing her bags or calling her folks or any of that stuff. It had all been taken care of. Four days ago. Right now, Bijou wanted to send her parents in Paris an e-mail to let them know how she doing.

About a year or so ago, Bijou had been send to California in America from her parents in France to live with her aunt and uncle. She started her eighth grade year knowing the very little basic english her aunt and uncle had taught her and not knowing anybody at all. That is, until she met Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope, Pepper and Crystal, who was also new to WCA the year Bijou was.

She then met Sandy's twin brother, Stan, Pepper's boyfriend, Oxnard, Penelope's best guyfriend, Cappy, Howdy and Dexter, two guys who were vying for Pashmina's affection. Pretty soon, she had met a whole bunch of new friends who she began to hang out with including Panda, his secret crush, Ringa, Maxwell, Boss, Jingle and last--but most definetaly not least--Hamtaro...who she actually met before anyone else!

Now, about a year and a half ago, Bijou was a completely changed person. She was currently very fluent and familiar with the english language, but mysteriously still had her french accent. Her charming french personality had caught the attention of many new and true friends. And so far, Bijou was loving her life.

Pushing back her silky blonde bangs, Bijou read over the e-mail she was sending her parents one last time before sending it.

* * *

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Bonjour! It's moi, Bijou! See, I **told **you I would not forget my french background(my french accent has **still **not gone away)! Well, anyways, everybody here at WCA is getting ready for the "Spring Break." Remember what I told you about the spring break last year? That it is the American word for the spring vacation?_

_Right. Well, as for moi, I am very excited for the Spring Break. I am sorry that you cannot send me back to France like last year. But I am not all that disappointed. Why?_

_Do you remember my friend, Crystal, that I tell you about every once in a while? That wealthy girl who's parents run that American hotel business? And the total opposite of that other American hotel heiress, Paris Hilton, as I describe her sometimes? Well, she invited us to her summer beach house in Hawaii for the vacation(would you believe me when I say it's **HER** beach house?)!_

_Unfortunetaly, some of our friends aren't going to be able to go with her to Hawaii. Mainly becaiuse they are going to other places with their families. I am not sure exactly who's going, so I will have to wait for Crystal to tell me._

_I am very looking forward to going to Hawaii. I have never been there before, so this will be a very exciting experience. I cannot wait! The vacation will last for two weeks, like last year, so we are staying down there the whole time.(Yes, I got Auntie's permission!)_

_However, I will miss you very much because I will not spend the vacation with you. But I understand you are too busy and I know I will soon see you during the summer or some other time. Until then, take care. Before I finish this message, yes, I will be good and I will watch the sunblock. I send you all plenty of hugs and kisses. Love you all!_

_Au revoir!_

_Your daughter,_

_Bijou

* * *

_

After looking it over carefully, Bijou clicked "Send" and away it went.

"Hey! Bijou!" Pashmina just then ran up to the french teenager. "Pashmina! Isn't your muzzer going to pick you up in an hour?" Bijou asked her. She knew for a fact that Pashmina wasn't going to Hawaii, which was a shame on account Pashmina was one of her closest friends.

"Well, yeah! But I just wanted one last walk around the beach before I left." Pashmina held up her cellphone. "And I wanna show my parents what the beach outside our school looks like!" Then, she looked down at the laptop in Bijou's lap. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! I just sent an e-mail to my parents. You know, letting zhem know how I am doing?" Bijou explained. "Cool! Well, wanna come down with me, seeing as which you're done?" Pashmina offered. "Oui! I would love to!" Bijou smiled and nodded eagerly.

She closed her laptop and gently placed it back into her backpack. Then, standing up, she swung the backpack over her shoulder, linked arms with Pashmina and giggled. Then, they happily skipped off to the beach for one last walk before the vacation.

♥ _Meanwhile, at the boys' dormatories..._ ♥

Loud, energetic rock music blared from the stereo in Hamtaro, Stan and Jingle's dorm room. Hamtaro was showering while Stan and Jingle were busy packing their bags for the big day. "Man, I am **so **psyched for spring break!" Stan exclaimed after tossing Jingle one of his precious song notebooks.

"Tell me about it, Stan! It was also really nice of Crystal to take us all to her summer beach house in Hawaii! Ya' think I'll come up with some new song material there?" he asked. "Uhhh, sure Jingle." Stan said distractedly. Somehow, he had lost focus when he heard Crystal's name.

While Jingle's back was turned, Stan looked over a small box in the bureau by his and Jingle's bunk bed. Inside the box was Stan's cologne. His very special, all-time favorite, that-he-rarely-used-except-in-certain-special-occasions cologne to be exact. Slowly, he reached for the box, snatched it and quickly stuffed it in his cologne--just as Jingle was turning back around. He quickly stood up straight, as if nothing had happened. It's too bad Jingle had already seen something.

"What was that?" he asked curiously. "Like, what was what?" Stan replied innocently. "Oh, don't play dumb with **me**, dude! You just stuffed something in your backpack. Jingle stated. "Psh! No I didn't!" Stan rolled his eyes. Jingle just cocked an eyebrow.

"Stan you **do **realize you are very bad at hiding things." Jingle said calmly. "I hide things from Hamtaro!" Stan shrugged. "A talking monkey hit with a **Truth Ray** could hide things from Hamtaro!" Jingle paused, then smirked. A-**HA! **So you **are **hiding something!"

"I am not!" Stan glared. "Are so!" Jingle's smirk grew even wider. Stan wanted to smack it off his face. "I can tell you're hiding something!" Jingle told him. "How?" Stan dared him to answer. "Your eye is twitching." Jingle sighed and casually picked at his vest. "N-No I ain't!" Stan twitched slightly.

"C'mon, let's see." Jingle reached for Stan's backpack. "NO! This is my personal stuff!" Stan held it to his chest. "Just a peek!" Jingle begged, leaning over some more. "Never!" Stan yelled. "Come oooooon!" Jingle struggled to grab it. "MINE!" Stan screamed like a child. "It's a drug, ain't it!" Jingle shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Stan snapped.

Finally, Jingle rolled his eyes impatiently and backed off. "Okay, FINE! If it's that important to you, I'll repsect your privacy!" he sighed defeatedly. "Thank you Jingle! I'm glad that I have a friend who understands the importance of privacy!" Stan grinned and placed his bag back on Hamtaro's single bed. But no sooner than Jingle had taken three steps towards his belongings, then he dove for the bag. He grabbed it just as Stan looked at him.

**"HEY!"** Stan immedietaly threw himself at Jingle--but missed him. He landed flat on his face. Smiling triumphantly, Jingle dug through his backpack. Then, his eyes widened as he pulled out Stan's cologne box. "You're bringing your very special, all-time favorite cologne that you rarely use except in certain special occasions because you spend three hundred and fifty dollars on it?" he gasped.

"I spend three hundred and** fifteen **dollars, thank you very much!" Stan corrected him. "Why Stanley, I am shocked! Why would you bring this to Hawaii?" Jingle asked dramatically. "Cause it's Hawaii! Do you know **how **many hot girls visit OR even live in Hawaii? Alot, my musical friend! We could **totally **score some five to fifteen dates down there!" Stan replied.

"Or...!" Jingle sat down on his bed in the lower bunk and rubbed his chin. "Or...?" Stan repeated, confused. "**Or**...you're bringing that cologne to impress a certain Miss Crystal when you two finally decide to get all cozy in Hawaii!" Jingle finished.

Stan almost choked on his Winterfresh gum. "Whoooooooaaaaaaaaa! Easy there, cowboy! I did not say anything about bringing that thing for Crystal!" Stan held up his hands. "You did just now!" Jingle pointed out. "Wha--? I--! Ugh! Why do you do these things, Jingle?" Stan whined. "I do **not** like her and I am **not** bringing it for her!"

But Jingle just rolled his eyes. He layed down on his pillow, his hands tucked behind his head. "Stanley, Stanley, Stanley..." he muttered quietly and tilted his head to look at the redhead. "Why do you bother deny it, Stan? Everyone on campus with at least a D average knows you're obsessed with her!"

Stan blushed. Jingle was right. He did have a crush on Crystal ever since the first day of school last year when she and Bijou Ribon were new students to West Coast Academy. He had been so entranced with her when he first saw her, he had tripped on his skateboard! They were now best friends and he told her everything--except the fact that he was secretly in love with her of course!

Noting the distant look on Stan's face, Jingle decided to stop teasing him and help him for once. "Just tell her how you feel, dude. After all, Hamtaro could tell Bijou how he felt!" he suggested. Stan looked up. "Are you insane! Besides, Bijou told **him **how **she **felt, not the other way around!"

"Stan! You've been hiding this for a long time, Just tell her and get it off your chest. What have you got to lose?" Jingle told him. "Whaddaya mean 'what have you got to lose?'! I'd lose my friendship with her! I mean, what if I tell her, but she doesn't feel the same? Do you **know **how wierd things would be between us then?" Stan replied, the thought scaring him.

Jingle had to admit. Things like rejection and awkwardness was freaky and tough to deal with. "But who knows **what** she'll say! You just gotta follow your instincts." Jingle advised. "But I can't tell her. Not here. Not now." Stan blushed a little more. "Then tell her in Hawaii!" Jingle said. "No way! It'd be too embarassing!" Stan shook his head. "Just tell her!" Jingle sighed. "I'm not telling her!" Stan refused stubbornly.

"Tell me what?"

Fourteen year old Crystal just then came through the open doorway, a cute little smile on her face. "ACK!" Stan whirled around, his eyes wide. "What the--!" Jingle shot upwards so suddenly, he bonked his head on the bunk above him! He flinched in pain and his hand flew to his head.

"Oh God, Jingle! Are you okay?" Crystal gasped. She turned to Stan. "Did I scare you two **that **badly?" she asked. Stan couldn't answer, too embarassed that she had heard everything. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Now go ahead, Stan." Jingle just then looked at Stan. "Tell her what you were gonna tell her!"

"Uhhhhhh!" Stan's eyes became little blue dots. He started to sweat slightly when Crystal looked at him. "What is it Stan? What were you gonna say?" Crystal asked, curiousity overwhelming her.

"W-We-W-Well...I-I was go-g-gonna...uhhh...I was gonna tell you...u-ummmm..." Stan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He reminded himself to make that bump on Jingle's head a thousand times worse the second Crystal left.

But she was still here, waiting for an answer. "Stan?" her adorable smile started to fade. "What were you gonna say?" she cocked her head to the side. "Tell me!" she said. "E-Errrr...uhhh...I-I was gonna tell you...t-tell yoooouuuuuu..." Stan continued to stutter. His cheeks grew a deep shade of crimson and he started to sweat more.

"Staaaan?" It started to slightly annoy Crystal that instead of looking her in the eye, Stan seemed much more fascinated with his shoes. This wasn't like Stan! "Stan, if you aren't gonna tell me, then I'll just ask Jingle what's goi--"

"WHENAREWELEAVINGFORHAWAIICAUSEI'M**REALLYREALLYREALLY**PSYCHEDTOGETGOINGNOW!" Stan spat out the first lie that could cross his mind. He'd rather have Cappy and Penelope stick needles through his tongue than have Jingle tell Crystal "Stan loves you" right here, right now.

"Oh!" Crystal was taken aback from the outburst, but was relieved it wasn't anything serious. Jingle slapped his forehead. _What is **wrong** with this guy? How hard is it to say "I love you!" to a woman?_

"Well, we're leaving for Hawaii first thing tomorrow morning at seven...which is basically why I came here in the first place." Crystal explained. "Oh. Okay then! That's all I just wanted to know! Heh, heh." Stan laughed nervously. Then, Crystal let out a squeal and smiled excitedly.

"Oh my God! I am sooooooooo excited you guys! This is the first time I've ever invited people to my summer beach house. So it'd be really nice to finally have more than just me there." Crystal told them. "I just hope everything goes perfectly!" Crystal added, pouting worriedly at the last part.

"It will, Crystal! Don't worry about that." Stan said reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. After all, we're like one big family. We'll all fit in just fine." Jingle agreed, gently ruffling her hair, and making sure he didn't ruin it either(she had issues with people ruining her hair)

Crystal laughed and shook her head to shake Jingle's hand away playfully. "Good point, but who said everyone was going?" she said. "What! But I thou--oh, that's right!" Stan remembered just then. Despite how much he was looking forward to the whole gang going, unfortunetaly, some of them had to go to other places for the vacation.

"Soooo, do you know who's coming or not?" Jingle asked. "I haven't got the whole list yet, so I'm not sure. I know Pashmina's going to Europe with her parents." Crystal shrugged. Pashmina, as well as Bijou, were Crystal's roomates. "Well, not everything in this world is fair!" Stan sighed. "True. So we gotta learn to deal with it." Crystal nodded. "Yup." Jingle added.

**"GOOD LORD!"**

Crystal jumped and whipped around. A half-naked Hamtaro was tightening the towel around his waist as he stared back at the brunette female in his dorm room. "Woman, how'd you get in here?" he demanded.

"The door." she answered as if it was obvious. "How'd **you **get that towel wrapped around your hollow little head?" she nodded up at the blue towel tied tightly around his hair. Only a strand of half-orange, half-white bang hung over his forehead.

"And **what **smells like cologne?" Stan sniffed at the air and stared threateningly at Jingle. He replied with a shrug. Hamtaro pouted defensively. "Brother's gotta pamper himself sometimes. 'Specially when he's about to leave for Hawaii for spring break!" he answered.

Hamtaro then stepped to the side. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to **not **stand here half-naked in front of you." he said. Crystal giggled.

"Relax Hamtaro, I just came here to tell you all our ride's coming tomorrow at seven. Will you be ready 'til then?" Crystal asked. "Of course Crys! I've **been** ready! Why else do you think I'd borrow Boss' favorite cologne body wash?" Hamtaro smiled.

"HEY! SOME IDIOT USED MY FAVORITE COLOGNE BODY WASH IN THE SHOWER THIS MORNING!" Boss' voice could be heard from the shower room across the hall.

Hamtaro's eyes became little dots. "Oops. Forgot to return it to his room." he mumbled meekly. Stan, Jingle and Crystal sweatdropped. "O-Okay, peoples. You never saw me. You never smelled me. I was never here!" Hamtaro said quickly. He ran past them and hid in the closet.

The three teens looked at each other and laughed. "Well, I should be off. I'm not totally done with my packing yet." Crystal smiled to Jingle and Stan. "Alright Crystal. Later!" Jingle said as he and Crystal shared a good-bye hug. "See you tomorrow, Crys." Stan did the same, blushing slightly during the hug.

"Heeeeeey! Me too! Don't forget about me!" Hamtaro poked his head out of the closet and pouted. Crystal laughed and hugged him as well. "Awww, who could forget you, Red!" she cooed. "Alright, toodles boys!" Crystal waved one last time and walked out.

The millisecond she left and was out of hearing distance, Jingle quickly socked Stan over the head. "YOU FRIGGIN' MORON! How could you just screw up like that?" Jingle scolded. "**ME? **You should be talking, Mr. I-Love-To-Spit-Out-My-Friend's-Deepest-Darkest-Secrets!" Stan glared at his roommate.

"I was doing you a favor! You just decided not to go with it!" Jingle yelled. "Oh really? Well then, ACCEPT MY GRATITUDE!" Stan tackled Jingle to the ground.

"OUCH! Gratitiude, my ass, ya' little chicken!" Jingle shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well, lemme soothe that HUUUUUUUUUUUGE BUMP ON YOUR HEAD!" Stan shot back.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU RED-HEADED JUVENILE DELINQUENT!" Jingle screamed.

As they rolled around the floor, punching, kicking and cursing at each other, Hamtaro cautiously tiptoed out of the closet. Noticing that Boss hadn't come storming into the room in search of his body wash burgular, he smiled and relaxed. "Well, time to change!"

* * *

♥ 

**A/N: OKAY! Chappie 1 complete! Don't worry though. Chapter number 2 is gonna be a little longer--and alot more interesting! So stay tuned for "Shadow" and for my newest fic, "Hamtaro: Spring Break-Up!" PLZ review and PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ don't be mean!**

**"Shadow" 's newest chapter is coming soon, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Until then, toodles!**

**Crystalgurl101 **♥


	2. Welcome To The Big Island, SUCKERS!

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry about the long wait. But it's finally here. The second chapter to "Hamtaro: Spring Break-Up!" Now, then...where were we? BTW, there WILL be some slight Stan/Crystal moments...ahem, FOR THOSE WHO REQUESTED IT.**

**PLZ enjoy and PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ no flaming! Those are for uncool people. T-T**

♥

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, Zoey 101, Vanity Fair magazine(God forbid!), Hawaii(do I look like a Hawaiian president to you?)and unfortunetaly, every ride the gang takes to get to Hawaii(cries for a good thirteen and a half seconds). **

**OH! And I do NOT own Ringa. **

**Yes. Me and Ringa Ham had a discussion earlier and when I asked permission to put her beloved Ringa in "Spring Break-Up,"(because we're like, THIS tight!)she was more than happy to let me. So, give 'er her credits!**

♥

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome To The Big Island, SUCKERS!

♥ _6:57 am... _♥

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, **WHERE **ARE THEY?" Cappy whined for the sixteenth time in only ten minutes. He, Hamtaro, Jingle, Stan, Panda and Oxnard were all lying on the grass in WCA's front lawn, waiting for the girls to arrive. Today was the day they'd leave for Hawaii, and every other Ham-Ham was already gone and out of the school--except for them.

The guys' bags were all thrown in a knee-lengthed pile by the sidewalk and their smaller backpacks with their DVD's, CD players, Mp3 players, deoderants, favorite colognes, secret Vanity Fair magazines, etc. were right by their sides. The ride Crystal assigned for them was bound to arrive momentarily. Too bad they wouldn't find Mistress Crystal when they got here!

"Maaan! I did **not **get up at 6 am **just **to sit here like roadkill waiting for a bunch of females to arrive with their stupid muti-colored purses!" Hamtaro whined as he sat up. "I think I have a bug on my back from lying so much." Panda sat up as well and scratched his back. "Can somebody check for me?" he asked. Cappy crawled over to him.

"I'm bored." Oxnard finished his eighth thumb war with Howdy and threw himself on his back. "Me too." Hamtaro agreed as he surveyed the others quickly. Jingle was scribbling away at one of his song notebooks, Stan was staring at the sky, lazily shaking his maracas. Cappy was pacing the floor, while Panda counted the steps Cappy was taking a minute(and there was no bug).

Stan's eyes shifted from the clear blue sky to the distressed half-redhead. "Well, knowing Sandy, I'd say those **_EXTREMELY SLOW GIRLS_**," Stan sat up and yelled it out in the direction of the girls' dorm rooms as if to have them hear him on purpose. "are dragging their mongo-sized suitcases with sixth grade wagons from the gym as I speak." he finished.

"**Pfft!** We're only staying in Hawaii for two weeks! How many pounds of luggage could they **possibly **need?" Panda scoffed. "Oh, Panda. If I were you, I'd suck those words right down my throat." Stan bit his lip. "Why?" Panda asked.

"WATCH IT!"

**FWAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOM!**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S THE STREET BOMBS!" Oxnard freaked out.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the boys screamed as well and began to run around in circles until all six of them ran head-first into each other.

But when they finally turned their heads in the direction of the strange noise, what they saw shocked them. Instead of a knee-lengthed pile of purses, they were face-to-face with a **waist**-lengthed heap of pink, baby blue, red, orange, yellow, polka-dotted, flowered and any other girly-colored bags, purses, backpacks and suitcases.

Hamtaro's eye twitched.

"I stand corrected." Panda said weakly. "What the hell is all **this?**" Jingle blinked to make sure his 20/20 vision wasn't dying on him. "Cause I am NOT helping carry that to Hawaii!" Oxnard added.

"Our stuff." Penelope's head suddenly poked out from behind a pink suitcase. She stood up from her knees and stuffed a pack of gum she dropped back into her pocket. "Do NOT tell me you carried that by yourself!" Cappy did a double take.

"Well, of course not! We used the sixth grade wagons from the gym. **DUH!**" Penelope rolled her eyes. Stan nudged Hamtaro knowingly and smirked in a "What-I'd-tell-you? I-**know**-how-they-work!" way.

"Okay!" Sandy just then came walking from around the corner and dusted her hands proudly. "We're like, ready to go!" she squealed. "Sorry 'bout slipping from the handles and dropping the bags, guys. We were **gonna **ask for your help anyways." Crystal, followed by Bijou, Ringa, and Pepper, frowned apologetically.

"I sure hope this stuff'll last two weeks!" Ringa pushed back her long white hair from her sparkling gray eyes and smiled. "If you budget it carefully, those things'll last two years--for **EACH **girl!" Panda taunted, shock still in his tone. The boys laughed. The girls scowled.

"Well, **excuuuuuse us** for being a little cautious! But zhis eez--for most of us--our first trip to Hawaii! Who knows **what **we shall need down zhere!" she stated. "No offense Bij, but what won't you need? I doubt you'll touch **half **of that stuff when we get there!" Hamtaro said.

"And she's supposed to take that non-offensively **HOW?**" Pepper glared, putting her hands on her hips. "Look, I'm just saying--" Hamtaro began.

At that moment, the entire group began to argue and yell over the limitations of baggage usage in certain airports. Everyone except Crystal(on account she didn't need to bring much to Hawaii--it was **her **beach house after all). After a few seconds of looking back and forth, from boy to girl, she lifted her hands. "Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa--**HOLD IT!**"

Everybody suddenly froze in midsentence(literally)and stared at her with wide, awaiting eyes. "Could we **please **stop fighting for like, THREE seconds! We're not even there yet, and already you're going completely and totally insane!" Crystal scolded. "She's right you know.." Stan nodded.

"Yeah...we should save it for the plane ride--**when they reject all your junk for O.D.ing on luggage rights!**"(**A/N: O.D.ing's abbreviation for "overdoing"--and it's the latest slang in my school**)Cappy shouted. "HEY, WATCH IT PUNK!" Penelope snapped. "Ugh!" Crystal slapped her forehead as everyone began to reheat and shoot flames of trash talk at each other all over again. That is, until...

**BEEP BEEEEEEP!**

Just then, the gang hushed up as a large baby blue pickup truck came riding down the school parking lot. It wasn't the crappy type of pickup trucks you saw in old-fashioned Western movies, oh no! The color gleamed proudly under the hot California sun and it was very clean, elegant and spiffie.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" Crystal squealed and hopped up and down in excitement. "Heke?" the others looked up as the truck stopped in front of them. The back of the truck looked big enough to fit **even **the girls' bags stuffed with God-knows-what!

"Zhat eez one big and pretty truck!" Bijou cooed, admiring the blue color. "Yeah, but are you sure that'll fit us **and** the bags?" Hamtaro asked. Crystal burst out laughing. "FYI, that car **is **for the bags!" she wiped her eyes. "So, where's **our **ride?" Ringa asked. Crystal turned around and smiled. "**That's** our ride!" she pointed. And what they saw made the Ham-Hams do a double take.

Entering in the same direction the truck did, a pearly snow-white Hummer stretch limousine was gliding in their direction. It was huge and bulky, yet graceful and beautiful. It was at least six feet tall and ten feet long. Not to mention it had Crystal's name written on the sides of the limo in beautiful, baby-pink script letters.

"HOLY JESUS!" Hamtaro and Stan breathed.

"MAMMA MIA!" Oxnard and Panda stared.

"PRETTYYYYYYYY!" Cappy and Jingle gaped.

All the girls could do was jump up and down, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Sandy fanned herself with her hands. "**That's **our ride!" Ringa pointed. "Of course! Don't you like it? Cause I could've sent the black one." Crystal said.

"Like it? LIKE IT? Crystal, I could KISS you right now!" Hamtaro replied. "Me too!" Jingle nodded, rushing towards Crystal--until Stan grabbed a hold of his collar. Jingle nearly choked. "Oooookay! I'm sure we'd all like to kiss Crystal at this time--" Stan began. "I bet." Jingle murmured. Stan glared. "--but, shouldn't we be in the car by now?"

"ME FIRST!" Cappy shouted. "NO WAY, JOSE!" Penelope yelled. "I GET THE WINDOW SEAT!" Hamtaro screamed. "LADIES FIRST, RED!" Sandy shot back. Everyone suddenly began to run like wild animals towards the luxurious limousine. They waited excitedly as the driver opened the door and poured themselves in like a herd of sheep.

Crystal laughed at the scene. Then, before getting in, she frowned slightly. "I wonder why Daddy got the **little** car to pick us up." she mumbled to herself. Then, shrugging it off, she swung the pink backpack over her shoulder and ran towards the limo, before her friends wrecked the inside without her.

♥ _7:52 am... _♥

Just when he thought he'd go insane, the limousine driver finally heard the soundly teenagers start to die down. Throughout the entire ride, the group of little hoodlums--and Miss Crystal--had been squealing, laughing, chattering, bouncing in their seats and fooling with the radio in the back of the car. Now, all that was heard was faint whispering and breathing.

Sure enough, everyone had indeed quieted down. Jingle was scribbling away at his notebook once more, Bijou was writing in her diary, Hamtaro was playing with his PSP, Cappy and Penelope were staring out the windows, playing I Spy, while everyone else floated in their own personal La-La Lands. However, the peace wouldn't last long.

The silence, eventually broke when the gang began to go through a fit of giggles, watching Crystal napping on Stan's shoulder. He was oblivious to this on account he was fast asleep, his forehead lying on the window. His arm was stretched out over the seat and had somehow wrapped loosely around Crystal.

When the driver heard the sudden giggles and snorts, he peered at the TV screen that was connected to the camera in the back of the limo during a red light. He saw Crystal and the young boy cuddling and snickered himself. By the time he had reached another red light, all twelve teens were fast asleep.

The silence once again broke when the car took a sudden turn to the side. Hamtaro slightly stirred as the driver slowed down the car. "Okay, kids! Wake up. We're here!" he said through a microphone hooked to the car's stereo system. The loud noise jolted the kids awake.

"Five more minutes, muzzer!" Bijou rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Is it morning yet?" Hamtaro could barely open **his **eyes as he sat up straight. "Where are we again?" Ringa stretched and yawned as she lifted her head off of half-asleep Panda's shoulder. The others slowly began to fall into conscienceness--despite their reluctance and urge to go back to sleep.

Stan, being one of them, opened his blue eyes and blinked. He took one look at a still-sleeping Crystal and smiled."Psst. Crys, wakey-wakeeeeey!" whispered in her ear as he gently poked her out of her slumber.

"Hm?" Crystal stirred and sat up, rubbing her cheeks. Stan could feel the heat of her body start to cool off from his shoulder. He felt a tad bit down that Crystal no longer needed him for support and comfort, but quickly shook off the feeling.

"What happened?" Crystal asked quietly. The others chuckled at the humorous sight of Crystal not figuring out who she had been sleeping on during the ride. This secretly caught Crystal's curiousity. "We arrived somewhere, Crys. We just don't know here." Stan gave his friends a threatening stare while Crystal wasn't looking.

"We did?" Crystal peered out the window. Just then, the door opened and the voice of the driver ordered them to climb out of the limo. Looking at each other, the human-ham teens just shrugged, grabbed their backpacks and did as they were told.

When they all climbed out, tossing their bags over their shoulders, they were greeted with the sound of gigantic engines piercing through in the air. The engines belonged to the dozens and dozens of airplanes, helicopters and jets surrounding them. They were in a plane field!

"OHHH YEAH! NOW I REMEMBER! DADDY SENT A PRIVATE JET TO TAKE US TO HAWAII!" Crystal was forced to yell over the sound of the loud noises for the gang to hear her. "YOUR FAMILY HAS PRIVATE JETS?" Sandy yelled as well. "ONLY THREE TO BE EXACT!" Crystal replied.

"Sooo, which one's our's ride? There's like, a zillion to choose from!" Hamtaro asked in a loudly voice. "That one!" Crystal pointed at a white jet nearby. A set of stairs and a red carpet draped over them were already set up for them. The door to the plane was wide open. A young woman in a flight attendant uniform waiting by the stairs smiled at Crystal.

"Who eez zhat?" Bijou asked. "Oh, her? That's Maria, the flight attendant. She's a real sweetheart." Crystal told her. When they approached the jet, Maria hugged Crystal and smiled at the others. "Hey Crystal! Glad to see you. And who are these guys and gals here?" Maria had a slight British accent.

"These are my friends from WCA, Maria. Hamtaro, Bijou, Ringa, Oxnard, Pepper, Cappy, Penelope, Sandy, Panda, Jingle and Stan!" Crystal introduced them all one-by-one. Maria flashed a secret smirk as she shook Stan's hand. _**This** must be the guy Jessie was talking about...!_

"Pleasure to meet you all! Now, I suggest you hop aboard. The plane'll be leaving momentarily." Maria advised. "MY TURN FOR THE WINDOW!" Cappy screamed as he and the others raced up the stairs and squeezed into the door two-by-two. Crystal shook her head amusingly as she and Maria followed.

The Ham-Hams admired how absolutely amazing the inside looked. It was definetaly smaller than the average full-sized plane, yet much more comfy. The walls were painted a calm baby blue with puffy white clouds as an ensemble as well as the window covers. There were ten rows on the opposite sides of the plane and two seats in each row. Of course, there were storage cupboards for the bigger bags aligned above the seats. A door with the sign "Bathroom" on it stood in the back, along with another door that said "Employees Only."

"Ooooh! Daddy got the relaxation jet!" Crystal squealed as she stepped inside. "Your planes have **personalities?**" Panda exclaimed. "Uhhh...if you put it that way!" Crystal shrugged. "Ringa liiiiiike!" Ringa nodded slowly with approval. "This is definetaly **not **your average first-class!" Hamtaro joked.

Everyone quickly began to scoot into the first seats they could. Before Stan could snatch the seat by the window in the first row, somebody grabbed his arm. Stan spun around and his breath immedietaly got caught in his throat as he stared into Crystal's beautiful aqua-marine eyes.

"Stan, a word?" she said softly. "Uhhh, sure!" Stan shrugged, hoping this would be short and sweet. "Listen dude, r'member when I got up a few minutes ago in the limo?" Crystal asked. "Uhhh...yyyyyyeeeeeaaaahhhh?" Stan's eyes darted from left to right before landing on Crystal again. "Well...why did everyone start laughing all of a sudden?" Crystal asked.

Stan was slighlty surprised that Crystal hadn't know why. But now that she was bringing it up innocently, it started to embarass him. He stared at the floor, hoping his face wasn't as red as he thought it was.

But Crystal saw the blush. "Staaaaan? Did **_something _**happen in that car that wasn't supposed to happen?" she cocked her head. "I-I'd rather not say, Crys." Stan replied meekly. "Aaaaand whyyyy not?" Crystal demanded.

"Uh, Crystal. We're about to take off." Maria just then broke in. "Oh. Sorry." Crystal smiled apologetically. She grabbed Stan's arm and dragged him to the second row. She threw him on the window seat and sat herself down beside him. "I'm not done with you, Mister! Now, something happened in that car and I wanna know what it is!" Crystal hissed.

Stan closed his eyes and groaned to himself. Crystal squeezed his arm. "Crystal, I don't really feel comfortable being the one telling you this!" he said warningly. "Why? Stan, you tell me everything! Why does it feel so wierd telling me this?" Crystal asked. Stan took in a deep breath. _Oh hell! It's not like she's gonna quit! _

"Stan, if you don't spit out something in three seconds, I'm gonna make this vacation for you a living he--!"

Stan immedietaly clamped Crystal's mouth shut. Her eyes widened, demanding an explanation for daring himself to touch her. "What you don't know is that during the car ride, you **just **happened to fall asleep on my shoulder and the Ham-Hams **kinda **found it funny that you and I didn't notice cause I was asleep on the window and you were out cold. **There! **Are you happy now, Madame I-Need-To-Know-Everything?"

"..." Crystal said nothing.

"Aren't you gonna **say** something?" Stan twitched fearfully.

"...OH THANK GOD!" Crystal slumped back in her seat, clutching her heart dramatically. Stan was so shocked, he fell over anime style. "WHAT!" he blurted out. "Sorry, it's just I thought it was some 'Call-911-right-away!' kind of thing." Crystal pursed her lips apologetically. "Oh." Stan looked down and suddenly felt stupid for overreacting on something so pointless.

"So **what **if we fell asleep on each other without knowing? **_Bijou and Hamtaro do it all the time!_**" Crystal tipped her head towards the other side where they could both hear her. "HEY!" Hamtaro and Bijou shot her glares. Crystal giggled and turned back to Stan. "Don't listen to them. They just like screwing with us." she told him. Stan could feel himself start to blush.

Suddenly, the plane started to move.

"YEAH! PLANE TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Hamtaro squealed.

Everyone immedietaly began to scream and cheer so loudly, the pilots could hear them over their headphones. Maria almost dropped her tray of soda cans in the "Employees Only" room. "Good luuuck!" the driver said to Maria over her walkie-talkie.

Still, the pliots managed to concentrate and took the jet up into the air in perfect timing and grace.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Penelope, Sandy and Bijou squealed excitedly as they felt their stomachs drop to the ground.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hamtaro, Cappy and Jingle chorused.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Stan and Crystal exclaimed in unison. Crystal grasped Stan's hand and clutched to it tightly as the plane went higher. Stan's insides jumped so suddenly, he thought he'd throw them up(**A/N: Not exactly the best thing to imagine right now!**).

"OMG, this feels so **exciting **right now!" Crystal shrieked at Stan. She then turned around and began squealing with Bijou. "Yeah...I know." Stan mumbled as he stared down at Crystal and his hands wrapped up together.

When the plane was finally high enough for everyone to turn on their CD players and cellphones again, Crystal smiled and dropped Stan's hand--much to her best friend's dismay. "Hey guys. Look out your windows." she said softly. Everyone obeyed.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Sandy's jaw dropped. "IT'S BEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTIFUL!" Ringa awed. Outside, the plane was flying right over the clouds. It was an endless sea of soft cotton that illuminated the still-rising sun's rays and was a breathtaking blend of pink, orange, red and yellow. It was like heaven.

"Whaddaya think?" Crystal whispered to Stan while everyone swooned over the wonderous sight. "It's amazing!" Stan replied. It's like...I could just run out the door and lay out there and not have to worry about anything anymore. Like I could just..."

"Like you could just run around the clouds for hours and hours. Like you can just reach out that window and touch them." Crystal finished, her eyes casting off a dreamy look. Stan stared at her. "Exactly..." he nodded in shock. Crystal smiled. "I get that feeling **everytime** I go flying in this plane. That's why it's my favorite."

"Wow. It's so beautiful out here." Stan smiled and looked out the window. Crystal smiled up at him as he stared through the glass. _See, this is why we're best friends! We share the same...EVERYTHING!_

"SO! Who wants to watch a movie?" Crystal quickly whipped her head around and faced the Ham-Hams. "Movie?" Hamtaro cocked an eyebrow. "How do we do zhat?" Bijou asked.

Crystal smirked.

♥ _5 hours later... _♥

Hamtaro stirred and twitched at the sound of someone snoring. After the movie, Crystal had the TV screens be placed back into the ceiling and the Ham-Hams had once again gone out-cold.(Probably on account nobody went to sleep last night from all the excitement of going to Hawaii)Bijou was tucked away in a baby-blue blanket and her head was laying comfortably on a matching pillow.

The fourteen year old boy ran his fingers through his bushy orange and white hair and looked out the window. Same thing as five hours ago. Clouds. Sure, they were pretty as ever, but his mind was constantly floating back to how Hawaii was going to be like. Hell. He was DYING to know!

_Maybe if I go back to sleep, I won't have to wait so long!_ Hamtaro thought. Suddenly, white clouds began to swish past the window. Hamtaro could feel his stomach drop slightly. He stared out the window, and his bright sapphire eyes widened.

**"LANDHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Hamtaro...what the **hell **is your problem!" Stan snapped as he picked up his head. His hair was slightly roughed up from sleeping so much. Hamtaro was bouncing up and down in his seat. The sudden movement of the seats and Hamtaro's voice jolted Bijou awake. She blinked lazily and looked around, almost as if demanding an explanation. Everyone did the same.

"W-What eez going on?" she sighed impatiently. "Apparently, Short-Attention-Span Boy's been sneaking sugars in the morning and is hallucinating again!" Stan scoffed. Crystal, who was offered to switch seats by Stan and now sitting by the window, opened her eyes and peeked at Hamtaro. "So, why aren't his eyes flashing?" she asked.

"Ugh! Hamtaro, what's like, going on **this **time?" Sandy said.

"Did you slam your head on the window or on a wall again?" Pepper spoke slowly, sarcastic concern dripping in her voice.

"What color are my fingers?" Crystal held out her pointer and middle fingers.

" 'Amtaro, pleez explain to me why you woke us up like zhat." Bijou tried unsuccessfully to remain calm.

"Hel-looo? Didn't you hear me? I see land!" Hamtaro shrugged.

**"WHAT!" **Crystal shot upwards, her eyes round and desperate. Stan and everyone else turned to her. She ignored their stares and poked her nose against the cool glass of the window. "OHMYGOD! He's right!" she squealed. "Really?" Sandy asked. "Since **when?**" Penelope added. They all peeked out their windows.

Suddenly, they could see the clouds starting to seperate. And behind them lay a whole line of green and brown specks of land surrounded by the sparkling waves of the Pacific Ocean. Everyone began to immedietaly talk at once.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Sandy and Pepper hugged each other. "I can't wait for us all to see the beach!" Ringa added excitedly, snapping out of her sleep.

"I cannot wait to see zee Hawaiian malls!" Bijou squealed.

"And go sight-seeing!" Penelope shrieked.

"Ohhh yeah! And **we'll** be doing a little sight-seeing ourselves--at the beach **and** the mall!" Jingle winked at Stan. He laughed and high-fived him. Sandy smacked the back of Stan's head. Crystal giggled.

"Ohmygod! We're going down!" Panda exclaimed. Sure enough, the gang could feel their stomachs lifting up to their throats. "Everybody buckle up! We're going down!" Maria poked her head from the pilots' room. "We know!" everybody chorused and laughed out loud. Maria smiled and giggled with Crystal.

It took a couple of awfully exaggerated and anxious minutes, but finally, the gang could feel the wheels hitting the earth underneath their feet. The group of teenagers began to cheer and clap in congrats of a job well done. The jet took it's long and twisted(in the Ham-Hams' eyes)path back to it's destination--uhhh...the place where the passengers got off.(**A/N: Not sure what that's called!**)

Finally, they got the signal by Maria to unbuckle their seatbelts, grab their belongings and step out of the plane in a neat and orderly fashion. They were out of their bottoms before she even finished.

Crystal got out first, followed by Stan. The door automatically opened and Crystal walked down the stairs set up for them.

"Well, guys." she sighed proudly. "**This **is the Big Island. Welcome to Hawaii!"

♥

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww! Do I have to finish NOW! Unfortunetaly, yes. I must stop here if I want my chapters to be in order. BUT...I will give you a sneak peek on what's gonna happen next time. In exchange for...one...two...a couple of reviews from you all! Tee hee.**

**See you next time, and PLZ. No violence in reviews. Thank you.**

**BTW, did I make Ringa a little...OCC, Ringa Ham, dear? If I did, PLZ forgive me! It's my first time, okay?**

**Crystalgurl101 **♥

* * *

_**Next time on "Hamtaro: Spring Break-Up!"...**_

_**"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"**_

_**"Oh...my...God!" **_

_**"No friggin' way!"**_

_**"Holy Jesus!"**_

_**"Who turned off the lights?"**_

_**"Look, Cappy. PEOPLE!"**_

_**"Told you. Told you twice."**_

_**"Uuuuuugh, I HATE that bird!"**_

_**"I'M ON TOP OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLD!"**_

_**"Crystal?"**_

_**"Yes Bijou?"**_

_**"What eez zhat on your ceiling?"**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JESSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?"**_

♥

* * *

**Wanna know what happens and what the heck these people are talking about? Find out next time on "Hamtaro: Spring Break-Up!" **

**Tootles!**

♥


	3. Scoot Over Paris Hilton!

**A/N: I am the slowest updater in the universe. **

§

* * *

Chapter 3: Scoot Over Paris Hilton, The Ham-Hams Are Moving In!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

"Oh...my...God!"

"No friggin' way!"

"Holy Jesus!"

"**This **is Hawaii?"

"No!" Crystal answered. "This is just a **portion **of Hawaii!" The gang was standing in a huge tropical version of the plane field they had been dropped off at in California. The sky was a perfect baby blue with not a cloud in sight. The sun shone warmly over their heads. The air was warmer, more tropical, but had a crisp, refreshing ocean scent.

"Ooh-la-la! I can hear zee ocean!" Bijou exclaimed. Sure enough, the faint sound of waves crashing together were being heard from far away. "Ohmygod! A beach! Can we go?" Penelope begged. Crystal laughed. "Relax Penny. We'll have plenty of time for beach trips when we get to my house!" she said.

Just then, the gang heard a "**BEEP!**" behind them. When they turned around, they saw a Jeep similar to the one back in California that had carried their bags. Only this one was cherry-red. Beside it was a jet-black stretch Hummer limousine with Crystal's name painted hot-pink on the sides of the car.

"Sweet! They're just in time! C'mon, let's get in." Crystal nodded towards the limo. The drivers to both cars started helping the co-pilots of the jet pack the bags onto the Jeep as the gang helped themselves into the limousine. When the door slammed shut, Hamtaro blinked. "Who turned off the lights?" he asked stupidly.

"Oops." Crystal giggled and clapped twice. Instantly, the lights on the ceiling flashed on, revealing the same thing they had seen on the last car. Long comfty seats. Mini juice bar. DVD player. TV. All set and ready for them. "Oh. There they are!" Hamtaro smiled.

"Man, Crys. You are **the **coolest girl ever!" Oxnard exclaimed as the limo drove off. Crystal blushed. "Oh, shut up! You know you don't mean that!" she replied. "Girl, you are living a life that could easily rival that of Nicole Richie, and **you're **not the coolest girl ever?" Pepper rose an eyebrow. "Weeelllll...no!" Crystal shook her head. The girls squealed and playfully smacked Crystal with their pillows, giggling.

"Okay! Okay! How 'bout I show you something that I forgot to show you in the last limo!" Crystal sighed as she threw the pillows back at the girls. "Pay-Per-View?" Jingle asked excitedly. "Uhhh...no. But I get Pay-Per-View back home!" Crystal answered. "What I wanna show you is this!" Crystal pushed a button on a remote control and a rectangular window on the ceiling slid open to reveal a sunroof.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" the guys chorused. "That thing is big enough for four heads!" Ringa gasped. "ME FIRST!" Stan shot out of his seat. "ME SECOND!" Jingle dove for the window. "DON"T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Hamtaro whined. "I GOT DIBS ON THE LAST SPOT!" Oxnard yelled.

The other eight laughed as the four boys started to scream like maniacs outside.

"GOOD MORNING HAWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Jingle yelled.

"HELLO FELLOW ISLANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS! Hamtaro cried.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAWAIIAN BACHELORETTES!" Stan announced loudly.

"Uh-oh." everyone inside the car said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHH! MANGOES!" Oxnard squealed.

"Typical Oxy." Pepper sighed as she and the others sweatdropped.

"OUR TURN!" Penelope tugged at Hamtaro's jeans after two minutes passed. "Alright, alright! Your turn!" Hamtaro gave in with a laugh. He, Stan, Jingle and Oxnard eventually crouched down and went back to their previous seats.

"SWEET!" Cappy and Penelope stood up and poked their head out the window. "I wanna go too!" Panda and Ringa blurted out in unison. They blushed as they joined the two nine-year olds.

"Wow! It's windy up here!" Cappy shouted.

"Look, Cappy. PEOPLE!" Penelope pointed.

"I'M ON TOP OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLD!" Ringa yelled up at the sky.

"THIS IS AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Panda screamed.

"Oh my, I cannot wait for my turn!" Bijou cooed excitedly. "Like, me too!" Sandy gushed. "Amen!" Pepper agreed. "Great. Have fun up there!" Crystal smiled innocently and got ready to put on her earphones to listen to music, when Sandy stopped her.

"Hold on there, girlfriend! Do **not **like, tell me you're not getting up there!" Sandy said. "Okay." Crystal paused. "Then I won't tell you!" she shrugged and reached for her iPod mini. Pepper snatched it away. "Hey!" Crystal complained, shooting Pepper a nasty glare.

"Sorry girl, but whether ya' like it or not, we want ya' to join us up there!" Pepper declared, holding back the iPod from all possible reach. "Well, what if I don't like the idea?" Getting aggravated, Crystal reached for her precious MP3 player. Instead, Bijou grabbed her wrist before she could say anything and started pulling her up.

"Ack! Lemme go, Bijou!" Crystal demanded and tried her best to pull out of the french girl's grip. "Pleez, Crystal! What eez so wrong about sticking your head out of the sunroof and acting wild and free like a bird for a good couple of minutes?" Bijou begged, pulling harder.

Just then, Crystal's memory triggered a horrific moment involving the first time she ever stuck her head out of that same sunroof window...

§ _Flashback... _§

"Daddy, when will you get to the beach house?" twelve-year old Crystal spoke into the first cellphone her father had gotten her a few months ago. "By the way, thanks for the Hawaiian beach house. It's really cool of you to get it for me to visit over the summer--even though I'm in college yet." Crystal sweatdropped, on account Mr. Donaldson had promised her the beach house when she would turn eighteen.

"Uh-huh? **Really?** Mm-hm...okay...uh-huh...uh-huh...great! So, I'll see you there, okay? Okay! Love you too...yup, she's here...yes, I'll watch her! Okay...bye!" After hanging up, she looked over at her cousin, Nikki. She had come along with her to check out her new beach house in Hawaii and see if it was any better than **her **beach house in Miami. **_Tsh._**

The also-twelve year old was examining the buttons on the limousine's remote control when she pressed one green button that activated the sunroof window. "Ha! I **knew **this limo had a sunroof!" she smirked as she looked up at it and admired the clear blue sky. "Cool! Wanna stick your head out the window and scream like a maniac?" Crystal offered.

Nikki's eyes widened slightly. "Uhhh...no thanks. Besides, I wouldn't do that if I were you." she replied hesitantly. "Aww, come on! What is so bad about sticking your head out the window and acting wild and free for a couple of minutes?" Crystal rolled her eyes and decided to leave her scaredy-cat cousin behind.

Crystal quickly crawled right underneath the sunroof and pulled her hair loose of it's pigtails. So, she stuck her head out the window and allowed her hair to flow freely from the hairbands holding them into the two seperate pigtails. Her long, milk-chocolate brown hair immedietaly began to fly wildly in the wind.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. "Crystal, I wouldn't do that either!" Nikki warned. "Ahh, loosen up _Princesa!_ " Crystal waved her off carelessly.

Then, she looked up. "Ooh! A seagull! And it has a spot on his stomach!" Crystal cooed. "Crys, exactly HOW would you know that?" Nikki shouted from inside. "I dunno, but I've never been so close to a seagull before..." Then, a very strange vibe began to shiver down Crystal's spine. "...a little TOO close!"

**SPLAT!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When Crystal came down from the sunroof, she was tearing up from shock, anger and disgust.

Nikki just shook her head. "Told you." was all she said. "Told you twice."

§ _Flashback ends... _§

"Crystal? Cryyystaaaal?" Stan snapped his fingers in front of Crystal's face. But that scared, distant facial expression remained. Then it slowly crinkled up to a grimaced look of anger and disgust. "Uuuuuggggghhhh, I **hate **that bird!" she scrunched up her nose and shuddered.

"Uuuuhhhh...bird?" Sandy gave her a wierded-out look. "Crystal, are you alright?" Bijou placed her hand on her shoulder. Crystal stared at her friends, a worried crease on her forehead. "You don't wanna know." was all Crystal had to say to shut them up.

§ _Fifteen minutes later..._ §

"EEEEEP! WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE! Crystal suddenly started hopping in her seat like Hamtaro had done in the airplane earlier. Everyone immedietaly looked away from what they were doing and stared at her.

"Whaddaya talking about Crys?" Stan asked as he pulled off Crystal's iPod earphone. They had both been sharing earphones, listening to music when Crystal exploded like a volcano.

"I mean, LOOK!" Crystal lowered her window and pointed outside ecstatically. Just in time, the gang saw giant white gates open up automatically for them. Behind the gates was a long driveway that led to a tropical beach house. The yard was flowing with luscious green grass, colorful flowers and tall palm trees.

"Oh my God, we're here?" Sandy got excited right away. "Yup! I would remember this yard from anywhere!" Crystal nodded. "Of course. It's YOUR house!" Jingle teased. Everyone laughed. "Oh my gosh! Finally! I've been dying to see your house!" Pepper's hazel eyes danced with joy. "How 'bout instead of parking, the driver stops the car so we can get the hell out!" Penelope demanded sarcastically.

After what felt like an eternity--or the longest ten seconds of their young lives--the driver finally parked up front of the beach house. But before the driver could even unbuckle his seatbelt, he heard the back door open and a bunch of squealing teenagers jump out of the car all at once.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" everyone started to scream and gush over the beach house standing majestically before them. It was no more than two and a half stories high and almost rivaled half the size of the girls' dorm rooms!

The first floor was basically a mega-sized condo house with a set of beautiful cememnt stairs leading to a porch. It was like a first-floor balcony with colorful tropical flowers flowers surrounding the garden below. It had a white porch swing on one side and two lounge chairs on the other. The window were long and wide with perfectly cleaned glass.

The second floor looked like a first-floor apartment planted on top of the condo's roof. The gang could see a couple of windows here and there and even a balcony from what was probably a bedroom. The walls were a light brown and the tiled roof was brown.

"It's so big!" Cappy gasped. "Somebody pinch me!" Ringa breathed. Stan smirked. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Sandy and Panda gave him matching "Touch-her-and-I'll-be-**sure**-you-won't-be-be-breathing-tomorrow-morning!" glares. Stan blushed. Ringa blinked, confused.

"Umm, HEL-**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? **Are you coming inside or what?" Hamtaro suddenly screamed out at them. The boy was standing on the other side of the yard, already entering the house! "I got Hamtaro to open the door with my pass key. You can go in now!" Crystal, who was on the phone with someone, gave them a nod.

"Pass key? Don't you have regular keys?" Panda asked. Crystal raised an eyebrow at them. "My father is the son of the guy who created the Donaldson Hotel Empire. Do you **think **my house is gonna be safely secured from invaders with a simple pair of keys?" The gang looked at each other, but did as they wre told by Crystal.

When they entered the house, the first thing they saw was a huge living room. A fluffy cream-colored carpet was the base of the room. Soft, white and bouncy sofas dotted the living room. One extra-long one stood in the center, facing the opposite side of the room where a plasma flat-screen TV hung over a fireplace. There was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony on one side of the room. A beautiful white coffee table sat in front of the middle sofa. Photos and vases with tropical flowers decorated the room.

"Oh...my...God!" the Ham-Hams barely said anything else. Crystal just then walked up from behind them and panicked. "WHAT? **WHAT!** IS THERE A BURGULAR IN THE HOUSE?" she screamed as she grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella storage cylinder cone-thingy and started whacking the air in a frenzy.

"What? Nonononononononono! It ain't that!" Stan quickly snatched the umbrrella away before he or anyone else lost their heads in a snap. "W-We just like your house is all!" he explained while everyone else slowly got up off of the floors. "Oh." Crystal started breathing again. "Well...don't ever do that again! When you're the granddaughter of the father of Donaldson Hotels Inc. paranoia is pretty common in your blood."

"I **thought **I heard a spoiled hotel heiress!" Just then, a girl, at least nineteen years old, appeared from a door in the hallway. She had straight blonde hair with cherry-red highlights that touched her elbows. Her turquoise eyes stuck out against her Hawaiian-tanned skin. She wore a black tee with a turquoise stripe diagonally crossing the shirt, a turquoise miniskirt with two wavy layers at the bottom and black sandals.

"JESSIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crystal and the girl started to squeal. They hugged each other and jumped around like silly little preschool girls. After that, Crystal broke the happy reunion. "OhmyGod, what happened to your last highlights? The purple ones?" she exclaimed. "Hey! I get bored easy!" Jessie pouted sarcastically. "Besides, I couldn't help but change for the occasion!" Jessie then looked over Crystal's shoulder at the others.

"Oh. Of course you did!" Crystal rolled her eyes. _Typical Jessie!_ she thought. One-by-one, she introduced Jessie to the Ham-Hams(she, like Maria, smirked evilly to herself when she layed eyes on Stan).

"Everyone, this is Jessie. She helps watch the house and you can find her running the bar in the kitchen." Crystal said. "Y-You...you run...**a bar?**" Jingle asked, a dreamy little look on his face. Stan, Hamtaro, Oxnard and Panda had the same looks. "Nice try. But she **already **hid the alcohol." Crystal taunted. "Damnit!" Jingle hissed quietly.

"It's great to finally meet'cha all after hearing, **so much **about each and everyone of you's!" Jessie cooed, sneaking one last glance at Stan at the "so much" part. _This is most definetaly the guy! _

§ _Upstairs... _§

"Okay, Jess said your things were upstairs in your rooms.." Crystal murmured as she read through a note Jessie had given her. She was slowly walking down the hallways on the second floor, the Ham-Hams at her heel. They were still drooling over every little thing they saw, while Crystal seemed more interested in the yellow sheet of paper than all the precious objects in her own house.

"Alright. According to what Daddy told Jessie, because I brought twelve peoples over--myself included--he's split us up in four rooms. Two of them for the guys, and two for the girls." Crystal stopped at the first door to the right. She peered at the note again. "First room to the right goes to...Hamtaro, Oxy and Cappy." she said as she opened the door.

Inside was a pretty damn big bedroom. The walls were painted a dark green and had two large beds on one side and a third on the other. There was a glass door draped with a lighter green-colored curtains with a balcony outside. The three boys' belongings were laying on their assigned beds. The room consisted of an oak table, matching chair, a small reading lamp for overnight reading, surfing the Web, etc. a TV, three bureaus for the boys socks and undies and such, a walk-in closet and their own bathroom.

Cappy and Oxnard squeaked.

"I...am a blessed child." Hamtaro muttered quietly. "Thanks a bunch for the room! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! And thank you for being born to a rich family and meeting us!" Oxnard and Cappy each grabbed onto one of Crystal's legs and hugged them.

"EEP! Get **off!** Those are my only legs!" Crystal kicked them away. "Now get in there, and get comfty!" Crystal grabbed the collars of all three guys, threw them inside the room and shut the door.

Crystal sighed and walked down the hall to the second door to the right. "Next up: Sandy, Pepper and Penny." The three girls squealed as Crytal opened the door to reveal their room. It was almost identical to Hamtaro's room, except the walls were bright red. The door leading to **their **balcony was covered with light red curtains. The table was reddish-brown as well as the bureaus.

"OHMYGOD!" Sandy, Penelope and Pepper ran inside and started searching through the rooms. "Have fun, ladies!" Crystal rolled her eyes playfully, closed the door and left. "Halfway there. Thank the Lord!" Crystal sighed while everyone else laughed. She went straight to the room across the hall from Sandy's. "Bijou? Ringa? You two'll be bunking with me in my room." Crystal told them as she swung the door open.

Like the first two rooms, Crystal's room included TV, walk-in closet private bathroom, etc. Except this one seemed to have more stuff because somebody actually lived here. The walls were pink. Like the living room, there was a soft white carpet lying over the floor. Matching curtains were draped over the balcony door. The very few things Crystal brought were laying on a queen-sized bed nearby. The bed had a pink bedspread and many little muti-colored pillows. Two beds sat on the other side of the room: one had a baby blue bedspread, the other had a hot-pink one. A laptop sat on the table as well as some CD cases, reading lamp, and even a pink and white boombox. On the walls were posters of cute celebrity--mainly guys.

"Ooh, look Bijou. CUTE BOYS!" Ringa pointed at the posters. "Oui! Let's go look at zhem!" Bijou gushed. But just as they were gonna trample into the room like animals, they were held back by a "HOLD IT SISTERS!" They turned to look at Crystal, the tip of their toes hovering right over the carpet. Crystal pointed at them.

"Shoes!" she demanded. "Ohhh!" Bijou and Ringa nodded in understanding and took off their shoes by the doorway. "**Now,** you can go in." Crystal sighed as the two girls ran inside. "I'll be right there okay? Just gotta show the boys their room!"

"Okay! Before I can run in there to protect my Pirates Of The Carribean movie posters, I hafta' show you your rooms!" Crystal smiled at the guys, making Stan melt from the inside. She walked to the first door to the left and showed Stan, Jingle and Panda their room.

It was identical to Hamtaro's except the walls were navy blue with light blue window curtains. The boys' bags were laying right by their beds and they could hear the seagulls screeching outside their balcony(Crystal shuddered at the sound of those foul birds).

"Oh sweet! It's just like Hamtaro's room! Except...it's bluer!" Jingle exclaimed. Crystal stared at him. _**Boys...**_ "Totally!" Stan added. "This is awesome!" Panda gaped inside the bathroom. Crystal giggled. "Glad ya' like it! Now get everything set up...cause you **won't **be coming back for a while!"

"**What?** Why not?" Jingle gasped. "Yeah! We like it here!" Panda whined. "Oh relax! Somebody's just coming over for dinner with this _super-buenisimo_ surprise for all of us, is all." Crystal told them. "Ohhh! Well, what's the surprise?" Stan asked. "I'm not gonna tell you!" Crystal shook her head. "**What?** Why not?" Jingle repeated. "Buh-byyyyeeee _chicos!_" With that Crystal left.

When Crystal walked back into her room(right before taking off her shoes, of course), she found Ringa and Bijou staring right at her. "Oh, hey guys! How do you like my room? I had Jessie put up **aaallll **the pretty posters up on the wall for me! Aren't they adorable?" Crystal said happily.

Bijou paled.

"**All **of them?" Ringa repeated, a huge smile fighting it's way across her face. "Well...yeah. Of course! Why do you ask?" Crystal shrugged. A very slight snicker escaped Ringa's lips, but she pressed them together as tight as she could afterwards. Her cheeks turned pink. "E-Excuse me," she choked out. "hiccups."

"Ringa? Are you okay?" Crystal cocked her head. "Yes!" Ringa's response came out a squeak. "Are you sure? Y-You look a little...I dunno...flushed out?" Crystal eyed Ringa's rosy cheeks.

"U-Umm..." Bijou sputtered out. Crystal turned to her. The french teenager was rubbing her forehead as if trying to figure out how to put what was on her mind in words. She looked absolutley disturbed like she had walked into a childbirth room at the hospital, thinking it was the bathroom. She even reminded Crystal of the look on Pashmina's face whenever someone popped the "How far have you gone with your GF/BF?" question to somebody else.

By now, tears were forming in the back of Ringa's eyes from having to hold back for so long. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried hiding her face with her long, white hair. The poor girl though, was ready to explode. "Ringa! Bijou! Somebody **better **tell me what's up--NOW!" Crystal demanded. Besides, she was getting worried about Ringa's sudden twitching.

Finally, Bijou took in a deep breath. She squeezed her emerald eyes shut and prepared for the worst. _Here goes nuzzing. Really..._

"Umm...Crystal?"

"Yes Bijou?" Crystal stared at Bijou eagerly, like a starving dog.

"Wh-Wha...W-What eez zhat on your ceiling?" Bijou pointed, sucking in her breath. Crystal looked up, expecting a spider, grafitti or anything that would explain her friends' behaviors. But what she saw was worse than anything she could ever imagine.

Much, **much **worse...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The moment Crystal screamed, Ringa lost all control. She exploded out laughing, the tears starting to pour. In a matter of seconds, the poor girl was literally ROFL-ing, clutching her stomach. Bijou was silent, refusing to look up anymore. Meanwhile, Crystal swung her balcony door open and poked her head over the balcony. She found Jessie spraying the roses with a water bottle. Crystal's fingernails dug into the marble railing.

"**JESSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" Crystal's furious outburst caused Jessie to jump and drop the water bottle spray. "What the hell?" Jessie looked up to see Crystal fuming over her balcony, staring straight at her.

§_ A few minutes later... _§

"What kind of sick, scandalous joke was this, Jessie!" Crystal demanded the blonde, pacing the room frantically. "A hilerious one, that's what!" Ringa piped up. She was stilll giggling since her laughter fit a couple of moments ago, and was now sitting on her bed with Bijou.

"No Ringa! It most certainly was not funny and it was **not **hilerious!" Crystal then turned to Jessie The young college sophomore was sitting on Crystal's bed, trying her best not to look like the bad guy. "It was rude, totally unasked for, and...and--"

"And eet was one of zee most awkward moments of my life!" Bijou couldn't help but interrupt Crystal. "Bijou! Don't encourage her!" Ringa whined. "I apologize for zee rude outburst, but zhis was **not **what I expected to see in Crystal's room!" Bijou frowned. "Well, me too. But you gotta admit, it **was **kinda funny! Didn't you see Crys' face?" Ringa flashed another amused smile.

Crystal ignored her. "Well, I didn't expect that to be up on my ceiling either!" she snapped. Crystal folded her arms across her chest and stopped pacing the floor for a moment. "Hey! That poster wasn't **my **bright idea!" Jessie shrugged innocently.

Crystal's fists clenched together. "I call you to list down all the celebrities I wanted hung up on my bedroom wall, **just** so you could go behind my back to blow up a picture of my best friend, put it up on poster paper and stick it up on my ceiling, **_AND IT WASN'T YOUR IDEA!_**" Crystal screamed, pointing up once more at the giant poster of Stan hanging right over her bed.

"Don't go crazy! You **asked **me to put that up for you!" Jessie countered. "ARE YOU MAD?" Crystal's aqua-green eyes flashed as she gaped in shock. She then looked up at the ceiling and pouted. "I wanted Zac Efron up there!" she wailed in defeat. "I only did what you asked me to do!" Jessie shrugged again. "Yeah." Crystal nodded. "And this is exactly what I remember telling you..!"

§ _Flashback to two weeks before spring break..._ §

"Hello?" Jessie answered the kitchen phone. "Hey Jess. It's Crys." Crystal's voice voice came through the other line. "Oh, hey! You got the list down now?" Jessie said as she balanced the cordless phone in between her ear and her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm in lunch, so I'll give you the names now before time runs out." Crystal said into her cellphone as she flipped through the pages of her Happy Bunny notebook. The message said: "Skool makes you sooper smartt." Sitting across from her was Stan and Jingle, goofing off as usual.

"Great!" Using her free hands, Jessie grabbed a pen and a sheet of notebook paper to write down the names. "Alright. Shoot!"

"Okay. For starters, I want three posters of Orlando Bloom, two posters of Usher, one Chad Micheal Murray. OOH! And one of Dylan and Cloe Sprouse too. They're just the cutest little twins ever! And could you gemme' some posters of Jesse Mc'Cartney, Johnny Depp, Green Day, Aly & AJ, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Hilary Duff, Cheyenne, Jessica Alba, Mariah Carey,Ashley Tisdale and Miley Cyrus? Uh-huh. Yeah. And some..."

§_ Flashback ends... _§

"See? That's what I told you to get!" Crystal sighed. She collapsed onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling--only to find Stan's blue eyes staring back at her. Crystal closed her eyes in awkwardness.

"True. But you're forgetting two very important people." Jessie said. "Who?" Crystal sat up. "Stan and Zac! Duuuuuhhhh!" Jessie replied.

§ _Flashback to Crystal two weeks ago... _§

"...Uh-huh. Yeah, and also, could you get movie posters of Pirates Of The Carribean and High School Musical? And on the ceiling, right above my head, I most definetaly want the cutest picture you can find of--**_Stan!_**" Crystal pressed the phone to her shoulder and glared at Stan and Jingle. "Stan, could you two shut up for like, **three **seconds? I'm on the phone!"

"Huh! Umm...Crys?" Jessie raised an eyebrow. But all she heard was a bunch of muffled noises. "Crystal? Could you repeat that last part? And Stan, who?" Jessie asked. Again. Muffled voices. "H-Hello?" Than, she heard a gasp.

"Crap!" Crystal suddenly hissed into the phone. "Here comes a teacher!" Jessie was about to open her mouth when Crystal cut in again. "Oh, and I want Zac Efron nice and big up there, okay? He is so totally **hot! **Thank you, Jessie!" she quickly added.

"But--" Jessie started.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later, Jess." Crystal was in a rush to hang up

"--whos--"

"Bye!"

_**Beeeeeeeeeeep.**_

"--Stan." Jessie was in a daze as she eventually placed the phone back into it's base. She sighed, staring at the list. "Hmm...I know everyone on this list, but...who the **hell **is Stan?" Jessie walked back to the bar. "Is he even a famous person?"

Suddenly, a spark flared up in Jessie's mind. _Wait a minute! Stan. As in...you don't think...?_ Jessie pulled open a cabinet and took out her laptop. She turned it on and after waiting impatiently for it to load, she opened up her Pictures window. She scanned through the different files until she found the one picture she was looking for.

It was a picture of a teenage Human-Ham boy around Crystal's age with orange hair and midnight blue eyes. Crystal had sent it to her from e-mail a couple of days ago as well as more pictures of her friends from WCA. Jessie read through the little message Crystal had written down below the picture. It read: "Showoff. We should sent Stan's pics 2 a modeling agency. LOL! Look how much he's changd ovr the summr!"

That was when a sly grin stretched across Jessie's face. "Sooo...she wants a poster of Stan hung over her ceiling, huh?" She clicked the picture and pressed the mouse button on the keyboard a couple of times. "Well, well, well! Isn't that just adorable? But don't worry, you lucky little bachelor." Jessie cooed as she smirked at the picture. "Because, that can be arranged **personally!**"

§ _Flashback ends..._ §

"Oh, EWWWWWWWWW!" Crystal stood up and shuddered. "That is just **wrong!** If my friends see that up on my ceiling, I swear I will have you by your neck!" Jessie stood up as well. "Chillax, Crys! Just rip it off and replace it with a decent Unfabulous TV poster from WalMart!" she suggested. With that said, she turned and went for the door.

"And where in God's name are **you **going?" Crystal shouted. "To the bar. If your guyfriends are snooping around, looking for the tequilla in the storage closet, then **somebody's **gotta be there to threaten to call the cops on 'em!" Jessie scoffed. And out she went.

"Okay, we gotta get this thing outta here before anyone else comes in and sees it!" Crystal immedietaly stood up on her bed. "Bijou, HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" With a nod of her platinum-blonde head, Bijou followed her on top of the bed.

"Awww! Why can't you keep it, Crys?" Ringa whined. "Because sticking a blown-up poster of Stan on my ceiling isn't exactly my way of letting him know he's my best friend!" Crystal scoffed. Ringa pouted dramatically, her lip gloss sparkling like the ocean. "Well,** I **think it's cute!" she cooed.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Just sit there and **promise **me you won't tell anyone about this!" she begged the British teenager. Ringa bit her lip in hesitation. She wanted to tell Sandy and Pepper, but if she did, Crystal would find out eventually. And when she did...

"Whatever! It's not like anyone'll believe me!" she told her carelessly. Crystal simply smiled. But when she turned around, Ringa shuddered at the thought of Crystal finding out that Ringa didn't exactly keep the secret to herself. Bijou spotted her and smiled amusedly.

"Ugh! Bij, this poster's strapped up there good!" Crystal sulked as she tried to grasp it once more. "Oh really?" Ringa sneered. Crystal whipped her head around and stared at her in shock. "...kidding! I did nothing to that damn poster! Ask Bijou!" Ringa added innocently.

"Lemme try again." Crystal stood on tippytoes. She snatched a corner of the poster. It barely budged. "Gosh freakin' **DAMNIT!**" Crystal hissed. "Jessie taped every single corner 'til there was no weak spots! We're gonna have to claw it off!"

"What! But I **just **got zhis manicure!" Bijou complained, holding out her french tips in protest. "Well then, suck it up Frenchie! I **need **that poster down!" Crystal replied. "Now, help me!" Brushing a stray brown bang away from her face, Crystal began lightly hopping up and down on the bed, grabbing at the poster. Bijou groaned, but did as she was told.

After a few minutes of hopping, snatching and the sound of tape and papaer ripping off of the wall, only one large corner was finally left. "MY LEGZ BUUUUURRRRRRRRN! I cannot even feel zhem anymore!" Bijou cried, rubbing her sore thighs.

"Hang on. I almost got the last piece." Crystal said, hopping up and down again. Just as she gripped her fingers onto the paper, the door flew open.

**"CRYSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" **

Crystal and Bijou squealed in response. As she was landing her feet on the bed, Crystal successfully ripped the the last of the poster. "UPUPUP!" Ringa shouted at the half-open bedroom door. Then, she pointed at her baby-blue ankle socks. "Shoes!" she added.

"Oh. Oops." the redhead froze and quickly slipped off his sneakers before stepping inside. This gave Bijou and Crystal just enough time to land their bottoms on the bed and sit on top of all the shredded slips of poster paper. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder and flashed their best innocent smiles. Crystal hid the last piece behind her back.

"Sorry 'bout that, Crys." Stan rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he came in. "Hey Stan!" Crystal chirped. "Bonjour!" Bijou sang. Ringa smiled. "Hey dudettes." Stan nodded. He then looked at Crystal and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Hey Crys. Me, Jingle and Panda were downstairs, checking out the plasma screen TV in the living room, when some dude in a tux told me to tell everyone else that dinner's in an hour and we all gotta get ready."

"OhmyGod! Are you sure?" Crystal suddenly seemed alert. Stan nodded. "Yeah! He said to come here first!" he answered. "O-Okay. Go tell everybody to get dressed--and that you **gotta **look good!" Crystal told him. "Why?" Stan, Ringa and Bijou asked in unison. "Trust me. You'll find out tonight!" Crystal grinned. "Now, **go **Stan! Gogogogogo!" Bijou demanded in a rush.

"Okay! Right away, Mistress!" Stan mock-bowed and went for the door. But just as he was going through the doorway, he whirled around. "Are you two alright?" he asked Crystal and Bijou. "Of course we're alright! Why **wouldn't **we be alright?" they both responded quickly.

"Nice single-minded unison! Have you been practicing?" Stan looked impressed. "Yeahsurewhatever!" Crystal, Ringa and Bijou nodded. Stan laughed. "Wow! You're good!" he smiled.

"GOOD-BYE STAN!" all three girls shouted. Stan inched back and stared at them strangely. "Could you **please **leave us alone, Stanny?" Crystal cooed sweetly, battering her eyelashes. "Sure!" Stan blushed, but shut the door before Crystal could see him.

"OUCHICHI!" Bijou yelped as she stood up and pulled a strip of tape off of her thigh. "That was **so **close!" Crystal sighed as she rolled off her bed. "**Too **close!" Ringa corrected. "Now that he's gone, I can throw all this out!" Crystal said as she and Bijou grabbed the bits and dumped them in the garbage can in the bathroom.

"Soooo...what's up with the whole 'dressing-up-nicely-for-dinner-tonight' deal?" Ringa asked when they were done. "Oui. Eez your fazzer coming over tonight?" Bijou couldn't help but be a little curious herself. Crystal shook her head. "I wish. But he's on a business trip in Spain."

"Well zhen, what eez zee special occasion?" Bijou cocked her head. "Yeah! Spill, girl!" Ringa nodded in agreement. Crystal smiled. She walked over to her walk-in closet and slid the door open. "Can't say. It's a surprise." she cooed.

"What **kind **of surprise?" Bijou and Ringa exclaimed at the same time. "Wellllll...let's just say that you're about to find out why I brought you all to Hawaii with me in the first place!" Crystal replied. "You mean, eet wasn't **just **for spring break?" Bijou asked. "Nope!" Crystal flashed them a sweet smile and started searching for an outfit.

Bijou and Ringa exchanged looks.

§

* * *

**A/N: There! I extended this chapter and killed myself to finish it all just for you guys. Are you happy now? Well...hopefully, you are :)**

**Review PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**Lotz of hugz and kisses, **

**Crystalgurl101

* * *

**

_**Next time on "Hamtaro: Spring Break-Up!"...**_

_**"When is Crystal's surprise coming?"**_

_**"Sit down, Red!"**_

_**"Hi Crystal! My God, you've grown since the last time I saw you!"**_

_**"Alright. Lemme take a look at your guests, Crystal!"**_

_**"What's going on?"**_

_**"Hi, Sir! I'm Hamtaro and these are the Ham-Hams!"**_

_**"It's nice to meet you all. Now would you all like to take a seat? I have an announcement to make..."**_

§

* * *

**What is this person's announcement? WHO is this person anyways? And why must this "Red" guy sit down? Tune in next time for the possibly even-longer chapter of "Hamtaro: Spring Break-Up!"**

**R&R ASAP, PLZ!**

**PS: I am the slowest updater in the universe. **

§


	4. Hamtaro And The Gender Defenders!

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry this one took so long. And thanks BTW for the sweet reviews. Well, enough chit-chat. Here's the long-awaited Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, Zoey 101, or any of it's content. Blah, blah, blah. **

♥

* * *

Chapter 4: Hamtaro And The Gender Defenders!

Exactly an hour and forty three minutes after the awkward Stan moment Crystal and Bijou experienced(Ringa simply found it entertaining), the three girls were dressed and reunited with their friends in the living room downstairs. They had just finished dinner with no injuries, no arguments, no rebellions, and God-forbid no food fight scenearios ten minutes ago. In fact, they had all acted like perfect ladies and gentlemen!

Everyone was attempting to strike up any kind of conversation with each other, depsite the fact that they were dying with anticipation for Crystal's little "surprise." Crystal was the only one who was completely relaxed, leaning casually on one hip, chatting and giggling with a great ease. And as told to do so, they were spiffed up for the occasion.

Crystal was wearing a sleeveless white top, a pink blazer with only two buttons, a ruffled knee-lengthed skirt and pink heels. She had her trademark ponytail and flower-shaped hairclip.

Bijou had on a white sleeveless dress with a V-shaped collar. The dress reached above her knees with a silk white ribbon laced around her waist. She had on white heels and her two white pigtails were, of course, tied around two blue ribbons.

Ringa had on a pink comouflaged sleeveless top with a denim vest and matching mini. She had a pink belt tied around her waistline and pink sneakers. She long white hair was half-up with a barrette, while the rest flowed to her waist.

Sandy had on a green top with tiny sleeves that barely reached her shoulders and a turtleneck collar. Her orange hair was up in a side pigtail and supported by a red hairband. She also wore a white pleated miniskirt and white sneakers.

Penelope was sporting a white tee with a yellow cotton vest zipped halfway up and a matching yellow skirt. Her shiny brown hair was parted into two long pigtails with two white scrunchies and had on yellow sandals with white polka dots.

Pepper was wearing a spaghetti-strapped red top with a denim jacket, matching jeans and light brown ankle boots with red stitchings. She had a light brown belt and her braided pigtails were secured with two red ribbons.

Hamtaro had on a light-orange buttoned down shirt that reached his waist with the top two buttons undone and denim shorts that passed his knees. He had on white sneakers and his bushy half-orange, half-white hair looked neater than before.

Oxnard was wearing a clean gray T-shirt with a black jacket over it, denim jeans and white sneakers. His grayish hair hung over his dark-blue eyes.

Jingle had on a black T-Shirt with a red leather vest, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. His brown mohawk seemed to complete his spiffie, yet edgy rebel look.

Stan was sporting a white T-shirt with a dark-green unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt over it(he refused to button it up, until Crystal came into the room and gave him a look, but then unbuttoned it after dinner). He also wore denim jeans and white sneakers.

Panda wore a white T-shirt as well, but had a black buttoned short-sleeved(these things are longer than their tees though)shirt, jeans and black sneakers with white laces.

Cappy was wearing a green tee, but had on a sleeveless white jersey over it. He had on denim shorts like Hamtaro's, white sneakers and his green baseball cap perched backwards on his bushy brown hair.

"When is Crystal's damn surprise coming? I'm getting nauseous from all the anxietyness!" Hamtaro's wail sliced right through the silence hovering over the boys' circle group. The girls were huddled in their own circle on the other side of the room. "Well, in that case, sit down, Red! Gotta play it safe this time!" Jingle roughly, but playfully shoved Hamtaro onto the sofa. "Oof!" Hamtaro squeaked.

"C'moooon, Crys! Just spit it out!" Penelope, who had heard Hamtaro, grew tired of waiting and whined at the fourteen-year-old. The brunette was sitting on another sofa, completely relaxed. Her legs were crossed and the top leg was gently swinging back and forth. "Yeah! I mean, we've been sittin' here for the past hour, and you haven't said anythan' at all! And look at how we were supposed to dress!" Pepper added, pointing at her outfit. "Pepper, you **always **dress like that." Sandy pointed out. "Oh yea!" Pepper smiled.

"Sorry ladies and gents! But if my guest isn't here, then I gotta keep mum!" Crystal shook her head calmly. "UUUUUUUUUUGH!" the gang groaned. "Pleeeeaaaase! Give us a hint! A clue! Throw us a bone here!" Jingle pleaded. Crystal sighed. Obviously, these foolish children didn't get it. "Look. I'd tell you everything, but--"

DING DING DING!

The Ham-Hams yelped at the sudden interruption and stood up straight and stiff as soldiers. They looked up the stairs that led to the bedrooms. A butler in a black tuxedo was standing in the middle of the staircase, a silver triangle and stick in his hands. "WILLIAM! Long time, no see! How are things going lately?" Crystal's face brightened at the sight of the familiar butler.

"Things have been well, Ms. Donaldson. Thank you." William smiled and bowed respectfully. When he spotted Stan, he couldn't help but bite his lip to avoid laughing. Crystal got the message and blushed. _Obviously Jessie has been gossiping about Stan and the stupid poster to the entire crew!_

Stan obliviously picked at a hint of lint on his sleeve.

"What's going on around here?" Oxnard asked. "OOH! Is it the surprise Crystal was promisin' us?" Pepper's light hazel eyes sparkled eagerly. "Ugh, it better be!" Sandy nodded.

Immedietaly, everyone started to talk, agree and ask questions all at once. "WhoawhoawhoawhoawhoaWHOOOOOOAAAAAAA, hold the phones peoples!" Crystal quickly hushed them. "_Deje que el termine!_ Let the man finish!"

"Thank you, Crystal. Now as I was saying," the Ham-Hams pressed their lips together. "ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Miss Donaldson's uncle, Mr. Raymond Andrews." As William came down the stairs, an adult man, who looked to be somewhere in his early thirties(or late twenties)followed behind him.

He had thick brown eyes, matching brown hair and a friendly smile. He was wearing a Hawaiian buttoned-up shirt, jeans and sneakers. A young woman with a white buttoned-up shirt and beige skirt came from behind him.

"**_TIOOOOOOOOOOO_**(or "uncle")!" Crystal squealed and ran over to hug him as everyone else clapped politely. "Hey Princess!" Ray smiled at his niece. He had a slight Tennessee accent. "My God, you've grown since the last I saw you!" he exclaimed. "Yes, eight months **really **makes a physical difference in an adolescent female!" Crystal replied sarcastically.

Ray laughed heartedly and ruffled Crystal's hair. "Well, anyways, lemme take a look at your special guests." When he looked up, he saw eleven other boys and girls smiling up at him. "Son of a gun! A perfect equal spilt of guys and gals!" Ray grinned. He then whispered, "Nice job, Crys." Crystal smiled as she felt the crisp twenty dollar bill being slapped into her hand. "It wasn't easy, but it was worth **every **penny."

"Hi Raymond! I'm Hamtaro, and these are the Ham-Hams!" Hamtaro chirped up politely. "Weeeelllll, half of 'em at least! The others couldn't make it!" Crystal corrected him apologetically. "Aww, that's quite all right, Hamtaro, we'll manage. And please. Call me Ray!" Ray said with another smile.

"Okay...Ray! My name's Pepper. And this is my boy, Oxnard, and one o' my girls, Bijou." Pepper introduced. "Hi!" Oxnard waved. "Bonjour!" Bijou smiled sweetly. "I'm Ringa! And this is Panda, and Jingle!" Ringa tossed her brilliant white hair over her shoulder. "Hey!" Panda and Jingle chorused in response.

"I'm Sandy. And this is like, my twin bro, Stan." Sandy piped up. "What's up?" Stan nodded politely. Crystal smiled to herself. _Thank God Stan know when to behave. Sandy taught him **well!**_ "I'm Cappy!" Cappy raised his hand. "Call me Penelope!" Penelope went after him.

"It's nice to meet ya'll! Now, would you mind takin' a seat? I have an announcement to make." Ray asked. "Oh, sure!" the gang replied and sat on the sofas. Stan blushed when he saw he was next to Crystal. "Sooooo! What's up?" Jingle wondered. "Yeah. Crystal here has been keepin' mum 'bout this big surprise for us all through dinner--an' it's eatin' away at our flesh!" Pepper pouted.

"Well, this is it!" Ray held out his arms. "Huh?" everyone except Crystal, Ray and the young woman beside him cocked their heads to the right. Crystal leaned back on the cushions and smirked knowingly. _Here it comes...!_ "What are **you **smirking about?" Stan rose an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, lemme clarify. Who here watches MTV?" Ray asked. "**OOH!** I DO! I DO!" the Ham-Hams(with the exception of Crystal)rose their hands eagerly, as if volunteering to answer a math question in exchange for a packet of M&M Minis.

"Wait. **You **two watch MTV? I thought you only watched cartoons and rated G movies!" Bijou asked Cappy and Penelope. The two children blushed slightly. "We only watch TRL!" Cappy said in defense for him and Penelope.

"But what does MTV have to do with anything we're talking about?" Ringa wondered. "On the contrary, it has to do with everything we're about to talk about!" Ray replied.

"See, Uncle Ray is a famous producer in MTV Productions." Crystal told them as calmly as possible, without giggling out loud. "HE **IS?**" the gang gaped at Crystal. Then, they whirled around and stared at Ray. "YOU **ARE?**"

"Course! He was behind a few shows like...uhhhhh, what were they again?...I believe it was 'Punk'd,' 'Pimp My Ride,' 'Yo Momma' and 'Laguna Beach.' Right?" Crystal looked at Ray. "Except 'Yo Momma'." Ray corrected her. "Right." Crystal nodded.

"OMG, are you serious!" Panda exclaimed. "DUDE! Those shows are genius!" Stan yelled.

"Yup! Which leads me to my big announcement! See, the guys at MTV and I are producing this new show called 'Gender Defenders,' with me as the host! It's basically a reality show with a series of Olympic-like games that determines who's better: males, or females." Ray began. "Pfft! We all know who **that **is." Cappy scoffed smugly. Hamtaro and Jingle snickered. Penelope painfully squeezed his thigh to shut him up.

Ray laughed. "Now, for the past month or so, me and my assistant Amber," Ray motioned towards the young woman, who simply waved. "have been looking for an equal number of boys and girls to test out the show. Because obviously, you can't have a successful show, without a successful test run! That group of kids will be divided into two teams: the boys' team, and the girls' team. Then, they will test out our games and compete against one another."

"Cool! Have you found them yet?" Sandy asked. Ray and Amber exchanged knowing smiles. "As a matter of fact, we have!" Amber nodded. "And it's all thanks to a certain little niece of mine who said she could bring in a nice group of Ham-Ham pals to be our little guinea pigs!" Ray added.

"...?..." At first the Ham-Hams didn't get it.

"...Hel-LOOOO? He means **you **guys!" Crystal blurted out. The gang slowly gasped. "Us? Y-You mean **us?** Cause, there's no **way **you mean us!" Ringa's gray eyes were round. "On the contrary, Miss Ringa. When I took one look at you, I knew for a fact that you'd be perfect for the job!" Ray said. "Ham-Hams: You all have been chosen to compete against each other in the games of Gender Defenders!" Amber announced.

"**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHMYYYYYYYYYYYGOD!**" the gang exploded out into huge bursts of squeals, screams and whoops of joy. "WHOO! YEAH!" Jingle high-fived Hamtaro, Oxnard, Cappy, Stan and Panda one-by-one. "NO WAAAAAAAY!" Sandy and Pepper shrieked. Crystal giggled and eventually shushed them...well, attempted to.

"And that's not even the best part. The winning team will come back to Hollywood with** me **to shoot the very first, real episode of Gender Defenders!" Ray quickly added. "We've even gotten celebrity teams selected for the first episode." Amber smiled. "Celeb teams?" Stan gaped. "Yup! And I believe some teen celebs already signed up. Umm...who were they again, Amber?" Ray turned to his secretary.

"Uhhhh...I believe Zac Efron and Teddy Geiger's people called us to tell us they were interested." Amber said, looking through her cellphone. "Yeah! And I believe that Kristen gal wants another shot at reality TV." Ray added. "And didn't those cute High School Musical girls sign up? Ashley and Vanessa, right?" Amber asked.

"Oh...my...God!" Ringa gaped. "**_Zac Efron?_**" Crystal breathed. "**_Teddy Geiger?_**" Sandy smiled. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Bijou squealed like there was no tomorrow with Pepper.

"Kristen?" Jingle's hazel-ish eyes grew round. "As in Kristen **_Cavalleri!_**" Cappy finished. "And Ashley **_Tisdale_** and Vanessa Anne **_Hudgens?_**" Hamtaro guessed. "DAMN, they're hot!" Stan and Panda blurted out.

"Yup! All you gotta do is test out the gmaes to compete against these celebrity teams--on television!" Ray smiled.

"YOU'RE GONNA PUT US ON TV!" Sandy shrieked. "No! He's gonna put **US** on TV!" Jingle corrected, wrapping an arm around Cappy and pointing at himself. "Ohhh, dream on!" Sandy rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious we're gonna win!" Ringa commented. "Sorry Ringa, honey. But we guys have got this thing in **the bag!**" Stan shot back, high-fiving Hamtaro. "AS IIIIIIIIFFFFF!" Ringa and Crystal glared hard at him.

And before you could say, "We're gonna be on TV," the Ham-Ham boys and girls had started yelling, disagreeing and arguing with each other. But this time, Crystal was all over the idea of fighting with the boys. Ray, Amber and William sweatdropped as they watched Cappy and Penelope point fingers at one another, Sandy and Pepper screaming in Hamtaro and Oxnard's faces and Stan and Panda get seriously loud with Crystal and Ringa.

"--DO YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, TORAANI?" Crystal suddenly stood up. "WELL, WHY DON'T YOU JUST **BRING IT ON!**" Stan motioned Crystal to come closer. "LADIES FIRST!" Panda pointed at the door. "FINE! WE'LL WAIT!" Ringa shot back. "O.O" William and Amber's eyes grew wide, knowing it would always get ugly if Crystal stood up.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa**WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!** Hold onto your hormones, kids!" Ray shouted. The Ham-Hams still wouldn't stop. And Ringa was on the verge of beating cocky, little Stan to a pulp. Ray gave Amber a look. She pulled out a sports air horn in return. He shook the can and squeezed the horn's handle.

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

The gang suddenly went on mute and winced at the ear-piercing sound. "ACK! THE NOISE! IT **BUUUUUUUUUURRRRNS!**" Cappy screamed, covering his ears. After a few seconds, the horn stopped. Everybody was dead-silent. "Thank you." Ray sighed. "Now, that whole gender-spat thing, that was good! Save it for next Monday!"

"Next? You never said it'd be **next** Monday!" Crystal said. "So, little Miss Know-It-All **DOESN'T** have all the details, now does she?" Stan taunted. Ringa and Crystal each punched one of his shoulders.

"You got it, Crys. See the competition only takes up five days. And we decided to give ya'll that special Hawaiian spring break vacation for **this **week." Ray explained. "But next Monday, vacation time'll be over and you'll report to the backyard bright and early at 8 am sharp for the first Gender Defenders game." he added.

"Which reminds me. If we're gonna have two teams, we're gonna need two team captains. Any volunteers?" Amber held up her clipboard and a mechanical pencil. "I vote Hamtaro!" Stan held up Hamtaro's wrist. "Sure!" Hamtaro agreed.

"I think Sandy should be our captain! After all, she's the sportiest out of all of us!" Crystal suggested. "Oui!" Bijou nodded. "Most definetaly!" Penelope smield. "Couldn'ta said it better myself!" Pepper exclaimed. "Okay!" Sandy accepted.

"Great! So we got..." Amber flipped her jet-black hair over her shoulder and started scribbling on a clean sheet of paper. "...Hamtaroooo...last name?" Amber looked up. "Haruna. With a U." Hamtaro said. "...and for the ladies, we got..." Amber trailed off. "Sandy Toraani. T-O-R-A-A-N-I." Sandy finished for her.

Amber wrote down Snady's last name. "Super! Thanks guys." she flashed a friendly smile as she put the pencil away. "Now, as a thanks for volunteering, the producers at MTV and I decided to give ya'll a special little gift. William, would you like to do the honors?" Ray called.

And on queue, William walked up to the gang, with an MTV-labeled suitcase. He set the suitcase on the coffee table in front of the Ham-Hams and unlocked it. Inside, were twelve multi-colored Sidekicks.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" the gang stood up quickly and gaped at their presents. "They're all yours, so take your pick." Ray encouraged. "SWEET!" Jingle smiled as he scooped up a dark-red one. "Cool!" Hamtaro snatched a phone that caught his eye--a red one with a white lightning stripe. "Awesome!" Crystal gasped as she happily looked at her new pink cellphone.

"This is so cool! I've been **dying **for a new cellphone!" Cappy grinned from ear-to-ear. "But it's a pretty wierd shaped phone if you ask me!" Penelope added, turning her's over. "Oh no, these aren't **just **cellphones!" Ray shook his head. "Then, what are they?" Oxnard asked.

"What **aren't **they?" Amber smiled. "These cellphones are called Sidekicks and they work like cellphones, as well as address books, clocks even world clocks! You can text-message, chat with your friends, IM, surf the Internet, buy games, use the calendar to schedule important days and it even has speakers and a headphone jack for the MP3 player!"

"All in **one** phone?" Bijou exclaimed. "Mm-hm!" Amber nodded. "Shut UP!" Sandy squealed. "And we really get to keep these?" Stan asked. "Yes, sir! And the best part is, you can use 'em to communicate with your other teammates throughout the competition." Ray said. "This is incredible!" Pepper gasped as she flipped open the screen of her gold one. "I can't believe this is happening to us!" Oxnard exclaimed happily.

"Oh, and before I forget. Team captains, I'm gonna need you both to look over the rules of the competition tonight." Amber took two handbooks from her clipboard and handed them over to Hamtaro and Sandy. "Talk them over with your teammates if you can as well. They're very important and we can't have any cheating next week."

"Got it." Hamtaro and Sandy nodded.

"Okay, and well, that's all for today. How are ya'll feeling?" Ray asked. "We feel **great!**" the gang answered. "This is **so** exciting!" Ringa added ecstatically. "Good, now r'member: the first game is next Monday at 8 am, so get plenty of relaxation this week, cause you're gonna need all the energy you can get! So, be ready!" Ray told them. "YES SIR!" the Ham-Hams sang in unison.

"Great! Well, I gotta run, so I'll see ya'll next week then, okay?" Ray said. "Okay, byyyyyeeeee Tio! Bye Ambeeeerrrrr!" Crystal said. "BYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!" everybody else waved. They both waved good-bye back as they were escorted out by William.

After they left, the Ham-Hams started talking all at once.

"OHMYGOD! Can you BELIEVE we're working for **MTV?**" Sandy squealed. "**Thee** MTV?" Pepper added. "This is **so **beyond wickedly awesome!" Jingle shouted. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! I just can't believe this happened to us!" Ringa shrieked. "Crystal! THIS was your surprise?" Stan looked over his shoulder at her. "Uhhh...maybe?" Crystal couldn't help but giggle.

"DUDE! CRYSTAL, THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST SPRING BREAK OF MY LIFE! This is the greatest surprise in the history of all history! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Stan suddenly grabbed Crystal by the waist, picked her up and spun her around.

"Awwww, isn't that cute?" Jingle, Hamtaro and Cappy cooed. The others bust out laughing. Stan turned rosy red and quickly set Crystal down. The girl had small swirlies for eyes and swayed back and forth from dizziness. "Whoooaaa..." she muttered before landing on the sofa.

Stan looked from Crystal and glared to Jingle, who was making secret kissy faces--until he found himself smooching a flunged couch pillow.

Startled, Jingle landed on his butt onto the floor. The Ham-Hams then turned their laughter onto Jingle. "HA HA! Kiss that, sucker!" Stan laughed out loud.

Jingle frowned. "Very funny, Toraani. But I'll get'cha back...!"

♥

* * *

**A/N: There we go! End of Chappie four! WOO-HOOOOO! Next time, we'll watch the Ham-Hams in their wonderful little vacation in HAWAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII! YEAH! **

**Well, I look foward to your reviews. PLZ-PLZ-PLZ review! **

**Toodles!**  
**Crystalgurl101 **♥


End file.
